An Early Delivery
by shybookworm18
Summary: Hanako and Hisao are expecting! Alas, something goes awry and someone doesn't make it out alive. HanaSao fluff/drama/angst.


Hanako smiled up at her husband as they snuggled together on the couch, _Pride and Prejudice_ playing on the television. Hisao grinned broadly at her as he gently pulled her closer, not wanting to hurt her in her current delicate position. She was now about eight months pregnant and both of them were being far more careful than necessary, but they didn't want to risk anything. Everything was smooth sailing, but they both were more anxious than usual about this last trimester. Even though Hanako wasn't due for another month, Hisao had been planning for when the baby arrived, writing out a detailed plan for leaving the house in an orderly fashion, and had packed a suitcase for Hanako's hospital stay.

"What a-are you thinking…?" She leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her arm snaked around his waist, holding him close.

He kissed the top of her head gently and nuzzled her. "Not much, I guess I'm just wondering if the baby is giving you any trouble."

"N-Not really…Just s-small cramps…but it's probably nothing…" Hanako smiled reassuringly at him, and Hisao marveled at how much she had changed since high school. The shy and aloof young girl had blossomed into a much more confident and happier person, and Hisao smiled to himself as he realized he helped her out of her shell. "What's s-so amusing?" She raised an eyebrow at his sudden grin.

He chuckled and rubbed her swollen stomach absentmindedly. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how different you've become since we've started dating. Not that it's a bad thing!" He rushed to reassure her, noticing the small frown beginning to form on her lips. "You've just become happier than when I first met you."

She reached up and pecked his cheek affectionately. "It's b-because…of your h-help…and Lilly's….W-Without you both…I…I don't know…where I'd b-be right now…" Hanako winced slightly as she felt another pain shoot through her. This didn't go unnoticed by Hisao, but he decided against saying anything. They continued to snuggle in content silence as they watched the movie.

By the end of the film, the cramps Hanako thought were silly and inconsequential were now full fledged contractions, and she whimpered softly in pain. "Hisao…I think…I need…t-to get…to the h-hospital…"

He nodded and grabbed the car keys and her suitcase by the door. Better safe than sorry, right? Hanako managed to make her way to the car without incident. Hisao was able to reach the hospital promptly and immediately parked in front of the ER. She smiled sweetly at him through her pain and climbed out of the car to enter the hospital.

He watched her go anxiously before finding parking, which didn't take him long. He made a mad dash for the ER and asked a nurse where his wife was being held. He was informed that Mrs. Nakai was being operated on, the baby was being delivered early, and could he please wait in the waiting room? He gave a small sigh and took a seat in the small waiting room, burying his face in his hands as he tried his hardest not to panic. It was difficult, imagining Hanako alone and scared in a bleak room while the doctors cut their baby out of her.

A few hours passed, and Hisao was now pallid with fear that something had gone horribly wrong. It wasn't until the stony-faced doctors came out to him that he realized how very right he was. "Mr. Nakai?"

He nodded silently, unsure what news he would receive. Did something happen to the baby? It would be okay, he would comfort Hanako and make sure she knew it wasn't her fault. They'd just be even more careful next time.

"Your wife gave birth a month early, the baby is fine, although a little weak from being born so unexpectedly. We'll have to keep her in the NICU until she's stronger. Your wife named her Sayuri." The doctor smiled stiltedly at Hisao, pity shining in his eyes. "She…Hanako…didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss."

Hisao stared in shock at the doctor, his eyes widening in terror. This was the worst news he could have received. He didn't want to know how she died, or how difficult it was to keep the baby alive. He just wanted to be alone to digest this painful piece of news. He didn't care about the baby, the only reason he was still alive. He couldn't orphan the baby. Hana wouldn't want that, she would want him to live so her death wasn't in vain. He inhaled deeply to steady himself and thanked the doctors.

He walked slowly back to his car, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He drove home at a turtle's pace, and eventually arrived home at their apartment. He was now an emotionless zombie, just moving automatically to the bedroom. He got her favorite sweater from their closet and held it close, inhaling her sweet scent as he tried to drift off to sleep. He'd deal with the funerary arrangements tomorrow, for tonight he would pretend she was still alive and in his arms. Sniffing the pullover one last time, he slipped into a troubled slumber.


End file.
